Elevator
by IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: Tag to 9x24 What happens in the elevator


**AN: This is my very first FanFic, so I don't know anything about it. Hope you like it!**

**PS: Since English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any language- or spelling mistake.**

When Ziva woke up, her whole body hurted. She did not opened her eyes, she just tried to sense her environment and remember what _the hell_ had happened.

She lay on somebodys warm chest. She could hear a heart beating.

She could move everything, so she obviously was not hurt to bad. The air was dusty, as if there had been an explosion.

Explosion... that was what had happened!

She remembered bringing the people out of the building with Tony, he told her to go with them, but she refused to let him go alone.

Tony...frightened she opened her eyes.

She lay on top of him. His eyes were closed, but she could feel his heart beating. He was alive!

Quickly she checked him for injuries. There was a nasty gash on his arm, but as far as she could see, there no fatal injuries. A few bruises here and there, just like Ziva herself had.

His arms were still wrapped around her.

She decided to wake him.

„Tony. Tony, wake up. TONY!"

With her last, nearly screamed word he opened his eyes. First he looked really confused, but then his eyes found hers.

„Are you okay?" He asked gently. „I'm fine. You?" „Just the same, I think."

Even though lying in his arms felt really good, Ziva decided they should sit up. Slowly both moved. It hurted, but finally they sat, their backs against the wall. She layed her head on his shoulders.

„Do you think the others made it out?"

He did not have to ask about whom she was talking.

„I'm sure they did. McGee is a clever boy and Gibbs will have gotten Abby out. And remember: Ducky and Palmer are safe in Florida. I'm sure they're all good."

Ziva knew he could not be sure. But for the moment, she did not want to heat the others could be dead.

For the moment, she wanted to believe they were all alive and without any harm.

They decided they would need to stay awake. After Zivas guess they were trapped in the elevator for two hours now, without any chance to contact the people on the outside.

So they started telling stories.

Very personal stories.

„Tali was the most beautiful girl ever. She had black hair and those blue eyes. Her eyes always reminded me of the sky. She was so happy. Always, egally to what had happend before, she could make me smile. Sometimes I think she was to good for this world."

Tony told her about his memories of his mother.

„I still remember her parfume. She had this smell always, you know? And she had those brown eyes. They were always so full of love, so full of understanding. She read me stories, you know.

I still miss her every day."

Five hours in the elevator and still no contact to the outside. The fight against the sleep started to get really hard. Both were completely exhausted, yet both knew if somebody would come to safe them, they should be awake. So they decided to sleep an hour each.

Even though she fighted it, Ziva was the first one to sleep. She slipped away almost instantly, her head on Tonys legs. It was good to have him here.

When she woke up, nothing seemed to have changed. She looked to Tony. He watched her with his warm, familiar eyes.

„How long did I sleep?"

„'bout an hour. Perfectly timed. But if your still tired, I can stay away a bit longer." He said.

„No, it's your turn."

They changed positions. He fell asleep so quickly, she wondered what had held him awake.

She looked in his handsome face and thought of the last time they sleeped in the same small amount of Space.

Paris.

He had taken the couch, but in the middle of the night Ziva woke up screaming. It had been a nightmare. Somalia.

She had not want to, but she had started crying.

And Tony had taken her in his warm, strong arms and told her everything was okay. They fell asleep in that position.

After that, she definitifly had less nightmares.

Both were awake now. Seven hours, Ziva guessed. Still no sign of help.

They had cleared the bottom a bit so both could lay down. He had wrapped his arms around her waist, her head layed on his chest. Ziva had imagined such a scene often.

Only then, she always thought it would happenn in a comfortable bed, not in a crashed elevator.

„Why did you not want to go out?" Tony asked into the silence.

Ziva stayed silent for a moment. How much should she tell him?

„I didn't want to loose you." A answer for a friend and colleague.

„But you got in danger yourself."

„Guess I couldn't live without you." It were his words, said by her. He had said them when they saved her in Somalia.

Ziva coul feel Tonys glance on her. She looked up, straight into his eyes.

„Why do you ask?"

„'cause I have to think about it the whole time."

Now it was Ziva's turn. „Why did you wanted me to go?"

Tony took a deep breath. „Because of this." And then he kissed her. The kiss was light and gently, but with so much love. Ziva was shocked at first, but then returned the kiss.

When they pulled back, she looked into his eyes. And he said exactly what she wanted to hear.

„I love you, Ziva David. I love you with all my heart. I always have."

She smiled. „I love you too, Tony. It only took me time to notice it."

And then, they kissed again. More passionatly this time. They broke apart when something heavy hit the elevator. The door on it's top was opened. There was someone wearing a firefighters uniform.

„Are you to okay?"

**AN: As said, it's my first FanFic. Please review so I know what you think!**


End file.
